Naruto: Kyuubi Densetsu Prologue Arc
by NewEnclave
Summary: This is the prologue story to an upcoming fic I've got planned Basically, Naruto learns that some family members have saved him and...well you'll have to read to find out.


Damien Shepard here. THIS IS MY FIRST NARUTO FANFIC!! It begins 4 years after the Kyuubi attack, and moves on through the storyline with various changes. Note that, due to my apparent addiction to them, crossovers with various Anime, Video Games, and the like will occur though out the fic, mostly in special "Gaiden stories" that take place between certain arcs. These will change the story of the original Anime/Manga that you see everyday. The main characters, for the most part, are Naruto, Sasuke, Lee, Sakura, and Hinata, although the prologue arc will focus on events following up to the main story. Also note that this will be a NaruHina pairing, although I'm a newbie with writing such fanfiction.

This is dedicated to Dragon Man 180 and all of the NaruHina fans out there. NaruHina Forever!!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. My three original characters, I do own. Remember this and there won't be any trouble.

Summary: Naruto is rescued from angry villagers at the age of 4, around the time Hinata was kidnapped. What will this mean for the future?

Damien Shepard presents

Naruto: Kyuubi Densetsu-Prologue Arc

Chapter 1: Miracle Rescue! Naruto's three saviors.

In The Village Hidden in the Leaves, a young boy was running from an angry mob. This was a very common occurrence for the boy, though he had no idea why they always tried to kill him.

This always happened to him on a daily basis. Everyone always beat him and called him names like "Demon" and "Kyuubi Brat" for reasons unknown to the poor child. Some people have tried to kill the helpless boy, calling it revenge for their loved ones.

Under normal circumstances, this shouldn't happen. However the circumstances in this case are far from normal.

See, about 4 years ago, Minato Namikaze, a.k.a., the Yondaime Hokage (Fourth Fire Shadow), faced off against a demon known as Kyuubi no Yoko (Nine-tailed Fox). Eventually, he realized that he could not defeat the demon through conventional means, so he switched tactics.

Using a forbidden technique, he decided to seal the demon into a newborn child at the cost of his own life, but who would he use?

Being too much of an honorable man to use any other child, not that anyone couldn't respect him for it, he decided to use his own newborn son. His wife had miraculously survived childbirth, but mysteriously disappeared shortly afterwards. Therefore, the child could never know what a parent's love was.

Needless to say, the sealing went off without a hitch and the demon was sealed within the child.

With his last words, he wished the child to be seen as a hero because he was the demon's container.

Unfortunately, the villagers, still distraught over the loss of their loved ones, couldn't get over the attack and called for the child's death.

The Sandaime Hokage (Third Fire Shadow), however, felt an obligation to Minato and instead imposed a law that no one was to talk about the Kyuubi to anyone unless he was the one to say it. After all. if someone had to know for whatever reason, he might as well be the one to say it, not to mention the fact that the children would have to think that the demon was dead.

This did nothing to quell the people's rage, unfortunately, and they continued to hurt the child. Even those who were to protect the child held some sort of grudge against him.

And they call HIM the demon.

The child ran and ran as far as his little legs could take him, panting hard as he was getting tired. Thing was, the mob was gaining fast.

He ran to a nearby alley in hopes of eluding his pursuers, unfortunately, he wound up in a dead end. He turned around to face his attackers.

"At last! We'll finally be rid of the demon once and for all! It's all come to the end!" One person screamed. The rest of the crowd started cheering as they started to advance on the boy

As the mob came closer and closer, the child felt for sure that this was the end.

Meanwhile...

Three figures, men to be exact, were walking through the village.

The first man had long, black hair, and eyes that had a unique shade of red. He wore a black muscle T-shirt and light brown cargo pants with black sneakers. The second man had blonde hair in a ponytail and brown eyes. He was dressed in white, like a doctor's uniform. The third man had shaved, brown hair and eyes squinted to the point where the eye color could not be determined. He wore a tank-top and jeans.

"Hey Lance, are you sure that this is the village that that masked dude mentioned?" the blonde man asked

"You saw the mark at the gate, Johnny. It fit the dead man's description perfectly." the man named Lance said.

"Well, all I can say is, this search had better be worth it. I don't want to have gone through that guys jutsus for nothing." the bald man stated.

"You're not the only one who..." Lance stopped talking after hearing a child's scream coming from deeper in the village.

"What's up, Aniki?" the bald man asked

"I hear something. Come on."

They followed the scream and came across the mob beating the child in the alley. Knowing that it was definitely a no-no, so they decided to start attacking the mob

"Shinji, get the kid to safety! Johnny, help me dispose of the riff-raff" Lance commanded.

"Right!" Johnny and Shinji said. Shinji then slammed his fist down on the ground and suddenly a large pillar rose up and lifted the child to safety.

"Now that the hostage is out of the way..." Lance started, getting out a pair of large handguns from inside his jacket. "...LET'S PARTY HARD!!"

The alleyway was soon riddled with gunshot holes and blood, with gunshot sounds filling the air.

Nearby...

Sarutobi, the third Hokage has had a rather stressing day. Not only was a mob going after young Naruto, but now some strange group was, from what people were saying, entering the village for unknown reasons.

Anyhow, he and a few of the village's ANBU forces managed follow the gunshot sounds to the alleyway where the ordeal was going down...

...only to find a horrifying scene. All of the mob members had been slain. Some of them were sliced apart, been frozen or had their head literally knocked off. And he saw the 3 people responsible for the whole thing, but no Naruto.

"Are you 3 the ones who killed these villagers?" Sarutobi asked.

"Shinji, go get the kid. Since the danger's over, there's no reason to protect him." Lance commanded the raven-haired kid. Shinji started walking up the pillar to get Naruto.

"They were trying to kill the child. Anyone who attempts to kill a child should pay dearly." Lance said. At this point, Shinji returned with Naruto. Naruto looked at Shiji, then Lance, Johnny and finally, Sarutobi.

"How is he?" Lance asked.

"He's injured, but, strangely enough, the wounds are healing like that." At which point, Shinji snapped his fingers. Sarutobi was intrigued by the statement.

"May I see the boy?" Sarutobi asked.

"You're not..." Johnny started, but Sarutobi cut him off.

"No. He'll trust me." he said.

Sarutobi looked at the wounds on Naruto and was surprised to see the wounds quickly heal up.

"Is this the Kyuubi's doing?" Sarutobi wondered out loud.

"Kyuubi?" Lance asked.

"I can't tell you that now. Come with me to my home and I'll tell you." Sarutobi said. At this point, one of the ANBU spoke up.

"Sarutobi-sama, are you sure it's wise to bring strangers with you?"

"Somehow, I can trust them." Sarutobi said.

They soon wound up at Sarutobi's office at the Hokage Tower. Shinji decided to go and play with Naruto while Lance, Johnny and Sarutobi sat down and talked.

"So what is this Kyuubi you speak of?" Lance asked.

"Kyuubi is the name of a demon fox that attacked our village four years ago. At that time, my successor, Minato Namikaze, who was the 4th Hokage, fought the demon but failed to kill it. The only way to defeat it was to seal it into a newborn child." Sarutobi explained

"Why a newborn?" Johnny asked

"You're familiar with Chakra coils?" Sarutobi inquired.

"Yeah. I see where this is going. Because the chakra coils in a newborn kid's body are undeveloped, sealing a demon could allow them to get used to its chakra. Is that it?" Johnny asked

"Yes. That's it exactly."

"Let me guess. That kid that we saved was the unlucky chosen, right?" Lance asked.

"I'm afraid so." Sarutobi said.

"What was the seal used? Having self-taught Ninja training, I research a lot of seals so I might know how it works." Lance asked

"First, let me say that what you have just learned is a S-rank secret. Both that and what I'm about to say next must NEVER be stated outside this room."

"That depends on what the secret is and how it matters to me. Odds are, we'll keep it to ourselves, but..."

"...I see. And judging by what happened at the alleyway, you won't let me rest until I tell you."

"You got that right." Lance said.

"Very well. The boy's current name is Naruto Uzumaki. But his full name is Naruto Marcus Namikaze, the son of the 4th Hokage."

Lance and Johnny was stunned. They have seen some sick things, but for a father to turn his son into the village pariah was just sick.

"What the hell was he thinking?" Lance asked, pouring all of his willpower into keeping calm as Naruto and Shinji were playing in another room nearby.

"It wasn't like he turned a 180 in personality, sir. Minato could never bring himself to use another child. He was far too honorable."

"No offense to him, but the idea of honor tends to be a little different from that." Lance retorted.

"Indeed, I don't think he was in his right mind at the moment, his wife DID disappear just hours beforehand."

"Naruto's mother, I take it?" Johnny asked.

"You're probably wondering why Naruto has an English middle name, aren't you?"

"The idea has come to me." Lance said. He then thought 'Moreover, and this may be just a coincidence, but why is his middle name, MY original first?'

"To those who try to do their research, Minato was 'Married' to a woman named Kushina Uzumaki, a former ninja of the now defunct whirlpool country to the east, but she was actually more of a family friend than anything else." Sarutobi said.

"So it was a fake marriage." Johnny said.

"Hide a real marriage with a fake one. Rather smart, I must say." Lance said.

"Indeed. You see..."

Suddenly, the door in hall to the room where Shinji and Naruto were and Shinji charged into the living quarters where Lance and Sarutobi were, screaming "Aniki" at the top of his lungs. He was holding an unconscious Naruto in his arms.

"Baka-Shin, what happened?" Lance asked.

"I don't know, I swear! I was showing him my strength by lifting a table with chairs on top of it, and all of a sudden, he conked out! I did nothing to him, honest."

"Hand him to me." Lance commanded. Shinji handed Naruto to Lance and examined his body, taking off his shirt and examining the seal. He laid him down on the floor and put his hand over the 4 year old's forehead. He closed his eyes, and after a few seconds, opened his eyes again.

"The kid's tenant is making itself known. I have to go in and play mediator."

"Naruto is learning about the Kyuubi? How do we stop it." Sarutobi asked in a nearly panicked tone.

"I just said I'm going in." Lance exclaimed.

"How are you going to do that?" Sarutobi asked.

Lance simple sat down, legs crossed and got into a meditation pose.

"What is he...?" Sarutobi started.

"Trust me, sir. Lance has everything in control." Johnny said.

"Yeah. Aniki knows what he's doing

Inside Naruto's mindscape...

Lance was, for lack of a better word, disgusted. The place looked like a sewer, literally.

"Damn. Someone needs to call the maid, big time."

Anyway, Lance walked around young Naruto's mind until he found him, slumped over with his arms over his face.

Walking over to him, Lance asked, "What's wrong, kid?"

"I'm it." Naruto managed to get out between sobs.

"It?"

"The demon that attacked 4 years ago. That's why everyone hates me. I'm the fox demon!"

"Hey, hey, hey. No you're not. You're not the demon."

"**Correct. You're merely my pathetic tenant."**

It didn't take a genius to figure out where that voice came from.

"Ah, the REAL demon shows itself." Lance said as he turned around. He saw a cage with a monstrous creature behind it. The cage had a piece of paper that had the kanji for 'seal' on it.

"I take it you're the Kyuubi." Lance spoke.

"**Yes. Kyuubi no Yoko. (Nine-Tailed Fox) I'm honored to know that you, of all people, have entered my temporary domain."**

"So you know this man?" Naruto asked curiously.

"**There isn't a man, angel or demon alive hasn't heard of Lance Walker, the legendary bounty hunter who was solely responsible for the destruction of demonic forces throughout the different plains of reality! He scares even me!"**

"And the slain count is going to increase by one unless you can explain to me why you attacked this village 4 years ago. I haven't been filled in on the details, but I know the short story version, so talk."

"**Alas, I fell into a powerful genjutsu from a man who appeared to be a Konoha Shinobi." **(Leaf Ninja)

"Did you get a look at his face?"

"**Not only that, I managed to get an even better look at his eyes. I couldn't believe what I saw.**

"What?"

"**Walker, have you ever heard of the Sharingan?"**

"Yeah, I heard it was the bloodline of the Uchiha Clan. I heard they were from this village."

"**You heard correctly. Do you know who was the most powerful member of the Uchiha clan?"**

"That's a no brainer. The most powerful Uchiha was the founder of the Uchiha clan, Madara Uchiha."

"**Textbook Answer. His power was unmatched among his clan."**

"Except that it couldn't have been him. According to history, he died nearly a hundred years ago."

"**True. No normal human couldn't be alive after all this time. But then again, Madara is no ordinary human. His sharingan has reached a level where he can posess the bodies of other members of his clan and use them to summon and control me and my fellow Bijuu." **(Tailed Beasts)

"That's how he was able to control you, huh."

"**Indeed. His power to control the bijuu is most disturbing. However, I didn't let him control me without a fight."** Kyuubi said.

"Yeah, because I'd wager that even a genjutsu powerful enough to get you had to be a pain to administer." Lance stated.

"**You do your homework, Walker-san. Odds are, I'm probably the most powerful thing it could control. If I had any more tails, it would probably have been impossible." **Kyuubi said, agreeing with Lance.

"Um..." Naruto started. This snapped Lance and Kyuubi back into reality.

"Sorry, kid. Forgot about you."

"**I don't usually make that mistake myself very much." **Kyuubi said in an embarrassed tone.

"Walker-san, do you know the seal that the 4th Hokage used?"

"Yeah. Judging from the power being exerted from cage, and some of the crushed pipes, which I figure are an interpretation of chakra coils, this is the Shiki Fuujin, isn't it?" Lance ascertained, speaking to nobody in particular."

"**You recognize the seal?"**

"Only one with Angeline clan blood can use such a dangerous jutsu without dying. I should know, having used it a few times in the past." Lance said. "And from what I see, the 4th Hokage wasn't to specific on what to seal other than the oversized hunting prey here." Lance said.

"**Insult aside..."**Kyuubi said, obviously irritated.** "...What do you mean?"**

"There are some Chakra pipes, two in particular, and other pipes that have been cut off by the seal. The cage, as any true seal master would know is a creation of the Shiki Fuujin that expands to hold off whatever has been sealed. And when the target is sealed, it also seals whatever is in the seal's way, regardless of what it is, be it chakra source, Kekkei Genkai (Bloodline Limit), or otherwise. But it can let certain chakra bypass the cage."

"**I understand. When I was sealed here, I noticed the cage cut off two alternate Chakra sources, but I don't know what they are."**

"So, I have a bloodline like those two clans?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah. Let me check." Lance said. He then made a seal and his eyes went from a dark crimson to a bright gold, and the sclera started glowing white."

"**Those eyes... I've heard of them, but I've never seen them before."** Kyuubi stated.

"This is the eye ability of the Angeline clan, the Tenraigan. (Divine Eye) I'll use this to spot the chakra sources and see what they are."

Lance used Tenraigan and spotted the 2 pipes that were part of the chakra sources. Truthfully he couldn't believe where they came from.

"I...I...I see." Lance said

"What did you see, mister?"

"Right now, we need to talk to the old man." Lance said. "I know how to modify the seal to start allowing the two bloodlines' chakra to start flowing again. Rest assured, Kyuubi. I'll help you atone for this little incident."

"**I'll hold you to that."** Kyuubi said.

"Alright Naruto. I'm going to force both of us back into consciousness. Don't worry, it won't hurt at all." Lance assured.

"O-okay."

So Lance put his hand on Naruto's shoulder and performed a one-handed seal. Almost immediately, they were both thrust back into reality.

"So, how did it go, Lance?" Johnny asked.

"The Kyuubi has definitely made itself known to Naruto, but apparently, my reputation scares even it." Lance said. Sarutobi's eyes were as wide as saucers. After all, if a mere human could scare the most powerful of the bijuu, it would definitely be beneficial NOT to tick him off.

"Well, what do you expect, MISTER Walker? Given exactly HOW many demons you've destroyed in your life, don't you think that it would bring you into their spotlight just a bit?" Shinji asked. Sarutobi was close to having a heart attack. Lance Walker, who was rumored to be dead, was here, alive and well, and obviously angered at the treatment of young Naruto.

"True." Lance said. "Anyway, I've managed to convince Naruto that he isn't the Kyuubi, but that's a bit of a moot point right now. Johnny, Shinji, take Naruto outside. This might just get ugly.

Johnny and Shinji, not people to question Lance's reasoning (at a time like this, anyway), took Naruto outside and walked out of the building and decided to keep an eye on him so nobody could hurt him.

Meanwhile, inside the Hokage's office, Lance was glaring daggers at Sarutobi from what he saw in Naruto's Mindscape.

"Did you know that Naruto has not one, but TWO sealed off Kekkei Genkai, or was that not obvious to you?" Lance said with a rare amount of venom in his voice.

"You know about them, huh? I knew this would come out eventually."

"Better fill me in, Hokage-DONO, or you'll wish you were in a bottom-of-the-barrel nursing home before I'm done with you." Lance warned.

Obviously, Sarutobi had no choice.

"Very well. Unfortunately, I'll need to call a meeting of the clans in the village first, they'll need to know the news. Some know the truth, but others are still in the dark. And some I'm suspicious about. You'll need to join me." Sarutobi said, trying to keep his calm.

"Alright, but if I'm going to be in this meeting, my comrades, Johnny and Shinji have to accompany us. Understand?"

Sarutobi only sighed as he agreed to the statement, telling Lance that the meeting will happen tonight.

After the talk, Lance went to meet up with Johnny and Shinji. He eventually found them at the Ichiraku Ramen Stand.

"Hey guys, room for one more?" Lance asked.

"Sure, Aniki. Pull up a seat. You won't BELIEVE how many bowls of Miso Ramen this kid's consumed in the past 10 minutes" Shinji said, gulping down a bowl of Pork Ramen.

"I'll have a Miso Ramen myself, please." Lance said. Old man Ichiraku at the counter complied and started making the ramen.

"So, how did it go?" Johnny asked.

"The Hokage is setting up a meeting with the village council tonight, and we have to arrive there."

"Is Naruto going to be in it?" Shinji asked.

"No. Someone needs to watch him. Problem is, I told the Hokage to have all three of us present." Lance said.

"So then who will watch the boy while we're gone?" Shinji asked.

"Dunno. Can't trust most of the people here in the village. I could use a few Shadow Clones to watch him, but I don't know if that will be enough." Lance said.

"Truly, a conundrum." Johnny said.

Just then, someone showed up behind the four. The four turned around to see a white-skinned man with green, snake-like eyes and black hair. He wore a strange outfit with a purple rope-looking item wrapped in a bow on the back. Two of the people didn't recognize him. But Lance and Naruto managed to remember him.

"It's been several years, Lance-sama." the Snake-man said in an eerie tone.

"Orochi-jii-sama!" Naruto squealed.

Next chapter, Lance, after meeting and fighting an old rival, attends the meeting between the council and learns something shocking that may bring him closer to his life's quest than ever! Next time: Reunions, Rivals and Revelations, A Family's Greatest Secret.

And we're done. 10 pages! That is how long this document is! 3 months. That's how long it took me to do this sucker. And this is just chapter 1 of the prologue. Just so you know, lots of characters from the Manga and all will be in the prologue fic, some more than others, in order to move the story along and all. Anyway, please Read and Review.


End file.
